The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Since video data has generally far greater data amount than voice or still image data, the storage of raw video data or its transmission takes up a large scale hardware resource like memory. Therefore, in order to avoid this problem, the video data may be compressed before storage or transmission to a decoder which receives the same for reproduction.
Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) have developed an improved and excellent video compression technology over existing MPEG-4 Part 2 and H.263 standards. The new standard is named H.264/AVC (Advanced Video Coding) and was released simultaneously as MPEG-4 Part 10 AVC and ITU-T Recommendation H.264.